Castle Knight Gaiden – Excalibur
by Kryo de Jamir
Summary: "Ya no les quedaba esperanza de ganar la guerra, ni siquiera podían ganar una batalla contra los gundalianos. ¿Una misión cambiará las cosas, o fallarán en el intento?" "Este fanfic participa en el reto: *Mi pequeña historia* de la Comunidad: ¡Mundo Bakugan!"


**Título:**_ Castle Knight Gaiden – Excalibur._

**Characters:**_ Jin, Elright, Serena y Dragonoid Colossus._

**Genre:**_ Adventure._

**Rated:**_ K+_

**Páginas:**_ 4._

**Summary:**_ Ya no les quedaba esperanza de ganar la guerra, ni siquiera podían ganar una batalla contra los gundalianos. ¿Una misión cambiará las cosas, o fallarán en el intento?_

**Disclaimer:**_** Bakugan**__ y sus personajes no me pertenecen._

**Cronología:** _7 Años antes de la primera temporada de Bakugan._

**Dato 01:**_ Este fanfic puede contener MUY ligero romance._

**Dato 02: **_"__Este fanfic participa en el reto: *Mi pequeña historia* de la Comunidad: ¡Mundo Bakugan!"_

* * *

**Excalibur**

**.**

**Capítulo Único**

**.**

_-Para acabar esta guerra necesitamos un plan de reserva, por ello les mandaré a ambos –_

_-Yo voy –_

_-No princesa, usted se queda –_

Pero al final acabó con su amigo y su princesa en búsqueda de algo imposible por encontrar, por más que sea para acabar con la guerra, ¡Excalibur es una espada! Cómo iban a encontrarla ahí en Neathia-Elright-kun –

-¿Qué? –

-Amigo, ¿Podemos descansar? –

Suspiró volteando a verlos con una expresión firme en el rostro-No tenemos tiem-

Fue interrumpido por un ataque dirigiéndose hacia los tres, ambos chicos pudieron esquivar, pero Elright antes tuvo que tomar a la chica entre sus brazos terminando herido en el derecho-¡Maldición!-Mascullaron ambos.

-¡Jin, Elright! –

Elright la dejó escondida tras un árbol-Quédese aquí y no salga, princesa Serena –

-Vaya vaya, volvemos a encontrarnos –

El peliverde apretó los dientes con furia frunciendo el seño, conocía esa voz-¡Airzel! –

El Gundaliano rió entre dientes bajando de un salto del hombro de su bakugan, Strikeflier rió malignamente-¡Esta vez acabaremos con ustedes, no escaparán! –

Los dos neathianos se miraron, a pesar de tener tan solo doce años, eran aspirantes a caballeros del castillo, pero peleaban en medio de la guerra-Es hora Elright-Dijo con una sonrisa sacando su fiel bakugan-¡Bakugan pelea, bakugan surge! ¡Ve Aranaut Haos! –

-¡Bakugan pelea, bakugan surge! ¡Ataca Raptorix Haos! –

Ambos bakugan se prepararon para atacar, Jin reía maliciosamente sacando una carta-¡Poder activado: Callejón de los Golpes! –

-¡Poder activado: Vendaval! –

Ambos bakugan haos atacaron en conjunto al ventus, Elright y Jin quitaron la sonrisa del rostro al ver que no le hicieron nada-¡Maldición! –

Serena lloró, no podía ayudarles a pelear, ella no tenía bakugan-Por favor…-Vio cómo la batalla continuaba, y si seguía así, ambos perderían. Más lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas al verles, sus amigos estaban heridos y con la respiración agitada. Junto ambas manos llevándolas a su pecho-Por favor, quien sea… Ayuda…-De la nada, un brillo multicolor les cegó a los que estaban presentes allí, los tres neathianos sabían lo que era, quién era-¿Dragonoid… Colossus…? –

Ambos se miraron y sonrieron al otro, el dragonoid dirigió la vista hacia ambos y asintió en silencio para luego desaparecer en un nuevo brillo, de este salieron dos cartas iluminadas en dorado, una fue hacia el peliverde y la otra hacia el peliviolácio-¿Listo Elright? –

-Hagámoslo Jin –

-¡Poder activado: Excalibur!-Gritaron al unísono.

Tras ellos, una silueta formada por la misma se lanzaba contra el bakugan ventus derrotándolo de un golpe-¡No!-Miró con odio a los dos peleadores quienes le sonreían con sorna-¡La próxima no tendrán tanta suerte!-Dicho esto, se transportó de vuelta a Gundalia.

Serena y Elright suspiraron aliviados-Gracias-Dijo Jin sonriendo.

-Vámonos, él no nos acompañará –

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? –

-Porque-Inició Serena-Excalibur, a pesar de nacer de la espada, no disfruta las peleas –

-¡Pero!-Miró a su mejor amigo-¿No vas a hacer nada? ¿Fallamos? –

-No-Sonrió Elright tomando a la princesa del codo-Hallamos lo que veníamos a buscar gracias a Excalibur-Le dirigió la mirada a la silueta dorada del bakugan-Esperanza –

Dicho esto, los tres se marcharon de vuelta a casa habiendo finalizado su misión.

**Fin**

* * *

**Conteo:**

**Archivo Completo:**_ 654 Palabras._

**Comentarios y Aclaraciones de la autora fuera del fic:**_ 157 Palabras._

**Cantidad final de palabras del fic (Sin comentarios):**_ 497 Palabras._

* * *

**N/A:**_ De acuerdo, fue difícil acomodar esto: ¡Un Drabble con el género de aventura! ¿Cómo lo logré? No lo sé pero fue divertido *u*_

_Bye, besos, espero que se encuentren perfectamente._

_Dejen reviews/comentarios please ^^_


End file.
